Walkers Classic
Classic is a common name given to Walkers classic style range of crisps. They are the standard thinly sliced potato crisps. 2004 - 2006 2004 saw the start of a three year plan to reduce the amount of fat in the crisps. In 2004, the amount of saturated fat was reduced by 10%. A further 20% reduction occured in 2005. This was the last design to feature a variant of the classic Walkers logo which was first used, in a simpler form, in 1990. WalkersClassicReadySalted.png|Ready Salted. Walkersoldsaltandvinegar.png|Salt & Vinegar. Walkersoldcheeseandonion.png|Cheese & Onion. Walkersoldsmokybacon.png|Smoky Bacon. WalkersClassicPrawnCocktail.png|Prawn Cocktail. WalkersClassicBarbecue.png|Barbecue. WalkersClassicPickledonion.png|Pickled Onion. Walkersoldroastchicken.png|Roast Chicken. WalkersClassicTomato Ketchup.png|Tomato Ketchup. WalkersWS2004.png|Worcester Sauce. Walkers Marmite.png|Marmite. This list may not be complete. 2006 - 2007 2006 saw a complete relaunch of the classic Walkers range. SunSeed oil was now used which reduced the saturated fat content by 70%. The SunSeed logo now featured on the packaging alongside a redesigned logo which was designed to be lively and create a more premium image. The Tomato Ketchup, Worcester Sauce and Pickled Onion flavours were withdrawn (except in Scotland, where the former two continued to be produced) in favour of Spicy Chilli, Lamb & Mint and Cheddar Cheese. W6RS.png|Ready Salted. W6SAV.png|Salt & Vinegar. W6CAO.png|Cheese & Onion. W6SB.png|Smoky Bacon. W6PC.png|Prawn Cocktail. W6B.png|Barbecue. W6BBQRib.png|BBQ Rib. Replaced Barbecue flavour. W6PO.png|Pickled Onion. W6RC.png|Roast Chicken. Walkers2006BeefOnion.png|Beef & Onion. W6SAO.png|Steak & Onion. Replaced Beef & Onion flavour. W6TK.png|Tomato Ketchup. Walkers Marmite 2.png|Marmite. Walkers Cheddar Cheese.png|Cheddar Cheese. Walkers Lamb and Mint.png|Lamb & Mint. This list may not be complete. 2007 - 2011 In 2007, the packaging was once again redesigned, this time a more natural look was adopted. The three flavours introduced with the previous look were withdrawn in favour of Cajun Spice and the return of Worcester Sauce. RS2007.jpg|Ready Salted. SV2007.jpg|Salt & Vinegar. CO2007.jpg|Cheese & Onion. SB2007.png|Smoky Bacon. PC2007.png|Prawn Cocktail. BBQ2007.png|BBQ Rib. PO2007.png|Pickled Onion. RC2007.png|Roast Chicken. SO2007.png|Steak & Onion. TK2007.png|Tomato Ketchup. WS2007.png|Worcester Sauce. Walkers Marmite 3.png|Marmite. WalkersCCAB2007.png|Cheddar Cheese & Bacon. WBuilder.png|Builder's Breakfast. Winner of 2008 do us a flavour campaign, remained in production for a year. This list may not be complete. 2011 - 2013 Revised packaging was introduced in 2011. The core flavour range remained unchanged throughout this period. readysalted_big.png|Ready Salted. saltvinegar_big.png|Salt & Vinegar. cheeseonion_big.png|Cheese & Onion. smokybacon_big.png|Smoky Bacon. prawncocktail_big.png|Prawn Cocktail. bbqrib_big.png|BBQ Rib. pickledonion_big.png|Pickled Onion. rchicken_big.png|Roast Chicken. steakonion_big.png|Steak & Onion. tomatoketchup_big.png|Tomato Ketchup. worcestersauce_big.png|Worcester Sauce. cheeseBacon_big.png|Cheddar Cheese & Bacon. sourCreamChive_big.png|Sour Cream & Chive. 2013 - 2015 In 2013, Walkers introduced a new packaging design in conjunction with its new campaign advertising the origin of its flavouring ingredients. Steak & Onion and BBQ Rib were withdrawn. Walkers Classically Ready Salted.png|Ready Salted. Walkers Distinctively Salt and Vinegar.png|Salt & Vinegar. Walkers Unmistakably Cheese and Onion.png|Cheese & Onion. Walkers Scrumptiously Smokey Bacon.png|Smoky Bacon. Walkers Definitively Prawn Cocktail.png|Prawn Cocktail. Walkers Undeniably Pickled Onion.png|Pickled Onion. Walkers Simply Roast Chicken.png|Roast Chicken. Walkers Tantalisingly Tomato Ketchup.png|Tomato Ketchup. Walkers Famously Worcestor Sauce.png|Worcester Sauce. Walkers Temtingly Cheddar Cheese and Bacon.png|Cheddar Cheese & Bacon (multipack of six). Walkers Deliciously Sour Cream and Chive.png|Sour Cream & Chive (multipack of six). Walkers Hog Roast.jpg|Marie Boxall's Hog Roast with Sage & Onion Stuffing. Winning flavour from the do us a homegrown flavour campaign. 2015-present The previous packaging was updated in 2015. WalkersReadySalted2015.png|Ready Salted. WalkersSaltVinegar2015.png|Salt & Vinegar. WalkersCheeseOnion2015.png|Cheese & Onion. WalkersSmokeyBacon2015.png|Smoky Bacon. WalkersPrawnCocktail2015.png|Prawn Cocktail. WalkersPickledOnion2015.png|Pickled Onion. WalkersRoastChicken2015.png|Roast Chicken. WalkersTomatoKetchup2015.png|Tomato Ketchup. WalkersWorcesterSauce2015.png|Worcester Sauce. WalkersCheddarCheeseBacon2015.png|Cheddar Cheese & Bacon (multipack of six). WalkersSourCreamChivemultipack2015.png|Sour Cream & Chive (multipack of six). WalkersMarmite20152.jpg|Marmite. This list may not be complete. Category:Special logos Category:Walkers Category:Chips Category:Salted snacks Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:PepsiCo